


Sass Night

by IprotectKennyP (dauntperplexity)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Las Vegas Aces, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dauntperplexity/pseuds/IprotectKennyP
Summary: “This is what I get for trying to take care of you,” Swoops said with a laugh.He knew that the first few weeks after the end of the season were all about recovering and relaxing. Eating, sleeping, and not working out. Eventually everything would settle.





	Sass Night

**Author's Note:**

> This story started in story time in the chatroom. I promised myself I'd eventually finish those fics, so here is one of them. 
> 
> For the keeper of the fandom, you know who you are.
> 
> I hope you like it!

Sometimes Kent had great ideas, but most days his ideas were less than great. This idea fell into the second camp. But if he pulled it off, he would consider it a great idea that he would revisit over and over again. 

He parked his car a block over, away from all his teammates’ homes, but in an area where it wouldn’t be towed overnight. He kept trying to tell them that it was ridiculous that they lived in the same neighborhood. He threatened them whenever they said that they could always move to his neighborhood instead. 

"Absolutely fucking not," was Kent's usual reply.

He had to be fast because he knew that if any of his teammates saw him, then it would turn into hanging out at one of their houses. While he didn’t usually mind that, he was on a mission. He ran down the street and up to Swoops' front door. He knocked, hoping that Swoops was downstairs like he said he'd be.

Not even ten seconds passed before Kent was pulling his phone out, ready to call him. He got as far as pulling his phone out before the front door opened and he was yanked inside. He lost his footing and was glad that Swoops was always so damn steady that he just fell into him. "Abs," Kent said as he straightened up.

Swoops shut the door behind Kent and saw the phone in his hand. "Really? You knocked like ten seconds ago," he said.

"You have two teammates across the street. And your brother lives next to you," Kent said. "If they saw me, you know that they'd all be over and then we'd have to wait to… do things."

Swoops raised his eyebrow. "What kind of things?" he asked, resting his hand on Kent's hip. He rubbed small circles into it with his thumb and smirked when Kent shivered.

Kent sighed and took a step back, pressing up against the door. "Shut up," he said. He looked up at Swoops and smiled. "You know that if the guys showed up, then they'd be drinking all your alcohol. And then we'd get chirped for not inviting them." He smiled and pulled Swoops down by his shirt. "And you know what kind of things, ass."

"Ass things?" Swoops asked. He rubbed his arm when Kent took a shot at it. "Ow. Mean," he said. He kissed Kent on his nose. "But, ass things sound fun, right?" He took Kent's hat off of his head and tossed it into the living room. "Come on. Let me feed you first.”

Kent rolled his eyes and let Swoops take his hand to lead him to the kitchen. "Why did you need to take my hat off?” he asked. “And throw it? It was a nice hat.” He hopped onto the island in the kitchen and watched Swoops move around.

"Practice for when I have to take your clothes off later," Swoops said with a wink. He smirked, feeling successful when Kent's cheeks turned pink. "But. No hats at the dinner table.”

"House rule?" Kent asked after he was sure his cheeks returned back to their normal color. He watched Swoops finish up cooking then move to stand between his legs. Kent leaned forward and kissed Swoops on his lips. It was short. Just a taste. He then took Swoop's hat off and tossed it off to the side. "No hats," he said.

Swoops rolled his eyes, but he smiled. He slid his hands under Kent's knees and pulled him close. He kissed Kent again, deeper than the kiss Kent initiated. 

He pulled back when Kent wrapped his legs around him. "Hey..." he said. "Dinner first. I worked hard on it."

Kent smiled as he unwrapped his legs. "You could've ordered from that Thai place we like and said you cooked it and I would've believed you," Kent said. Still, he smiled fondly at Swoops. There was something about a home-cooked meal and the fact that Swoops had taken the time to make one for him. He reached up to brush Swoops’ hair back.

Swoops smiled and leaned into the touch. "I could’ve done that. But I like cooking for you," he said. "Besides. The last three times we've ordered Thai, you eat, then you fall asleep twenty minutes later," he said.

"Their food is so good, though,” Kent said with a smile. He kissed Swoops on his nose. "But. Thank you for dinner.” He liked whenever Swoops cooked. It was nice to be taken care of that way. "So. Are we actually eating at the table, or are we couching it like usual?"

"If we eat on the couch, no funny stuff," Swoops said, pulling back to let Kent jump off the island. He saw Kent smirk. "I mean it, Parse. I will cut you off. You gotta eat something. Especially since you lost like twenty pounds during the season. Again."

Kent raised his right hand. "Former scout's honor," he said. "I will eat whatever you put on my plate," he said. "And I will still have an appetite for... ass things." He rolled his eyes when Swoops laughed. "We're not calling it that."

"Too late," Swoops said. He went into his cupboard and grabbed two plates. He served up the pasta and chicken marsala, then handed a plate to Kent. "If you didn't come over, what would you have eaten?" 

Kent went to the drawers and took out two forks. "Probably would've went to Taco Y Taco. Or In and Out." Kent led the way into the living room. He pushed his hat out of the way and sat on the couch. He rested his plate on his lap then grabbed the TV remote. He went to Netflix and put on a random show. He then sat back and started eating.

He let out a pleased sound as he swallowed the first bite.

Swoops could definitely cook.

Swoops sat down on the couch, putting enough space between him and Kent so that Kent couldn't try anything. Kent needed to finish his meal first. 

Two episodes later, he looked over and saw Kent was done with his plate before he was even halfway done with his own. He took Kent's plate and traded it with his own. "Finish that," he said.

Kent looked at the plate in his hands and shrugged as he started to eat. He finished off Swoops' plate without argument. He was always hungry since his metabolism was a bit off since the end of the season. 

He finished the plate and stood up, taking his first plate from Swoops. "You hang. I'll clean up."

Swoops reached up to grab Kent by the back pocket of his sweatpants. "Kent. You're a guest," he said. He looked up at Kent and knew he wasn't going to win this argument. He stood up and resisted the urge to take the plates from Kent. "I'll put away the leftovers, then. So if you get hungry later you can eat some more." He leaned over and kissed Kent on his temple.

Kent headed to the sink and took his time washing the dishes. He put them on the dish rack when he was done and watched Swoops finish packing up the leftovers. He walked over to grab the dirty pans, but Swoops stopped him. "Lemme clean those up,” Kent said. “You don’t want the food to get stuck.” 

"Later," Swoops said then kissed Kent on his lips. "You did enough with the dishes. We can save that for later.” He was about to go for another kiss when he heard his phone ring. 

Kent laughed. “Thanks, phone.”

He sighed and went to answer it. His eyes went wide when he saw the caller ID. "Well. Fuck." He let out a sigh as Kent headed into the living room to give him some privacy. “Hello, Francis,” he said.

“Hello, Jeffrey,” his brother replied. “And, really? Francis?”

“It’s your name. Do you want me to call you Jonathan?”

“That one is easier to nickname.”

Swoops rolled his eyes and put the food in the fridge. “What do you want, Jonny?”

“Who was at your door earlier?” he asked.

“No one,” Swoops replied, then winced. He hated lying. Well, he didn’t mind doing it so much to his brother, but he just hated that he had to keep Kent a secret. He liked Kent. A lot. 

Kent deserved more than to be kept a secret. 

Swoops knew his brother would support him if he ever admitted that he was dating Kent. He just wasn't sure who else would. And he didn't want to come out until they and the hockey world were ready.

“Jeff.”

“It was just a friend,” he said. “He’s dropped something off. Then he left,” he said. He looked into the living room and saw Kent searching thought Netflix again. He sighed, needing to turn attention away from him and Kent. “Why are you spying on me?”

“You’re my little brother,” he said. “I promised mom I’d look after you.

“I’m fine, Francis,” Swoops said. “Besides, are you reporting back to her every time someone stops by?” He knew this wasn’t completely because of his mom’s request to watch over him. 

“Of course not, Jeffrey. Only if the people look suspicious. Which this weirdo did. It’s ninety out and he was wearing sweatpants. And a matching jacket.”

“Leave it alone. I’m fine.”

“Okay. Fine,” Jonny said with an exaggerated sigh. “Well. The guys are planning on doing something tonight. We’ll probably knock on your door later to drag you out. And then we can go pick up Parse.”

“Jonny. Come on. Cut that shit out. I’m fine.” Kent was there, with him. It would have been a waste for the guys to pull him away from Kent only to get Kent. Who wasn’t where the guys thought he’d be. “I just wanna stay in tonight.”

“Fine,” Jonny said, giving up a little too easily. “Tomorrow, then. We haven’t all gotten together since the season ended.”

“It’s hard celebrating after a loss.”

“And how hard do you think Parse is taking it?” Jonny asked. 

Swoops knew exactly how hard Kent was taking it. Especially since they were so close this year. They thought they had it. 

That emotional letdown, along with the physicality of three playoff rounds, made the offseason a time for Kent to recover.

“I think he needs a few more days,” Swoops said. Then he’d let the team do whatever they thought would cheer Kent up. 

“Come on. We have to take him out and get him laid. He’s been single longer than you have.”

“I haven’t been single that long,” Swoops said. He wasn’t even single now.

“And then,” Jonny continued as if his brother hadn’t said anything. “We can have the best bounce back this offseason.”

“Whatever,” Swoops said, rolling his eyes. “I’ll see if I’m up for something tomorrow.”

“Tell Parse we’re going out tomorrow,” Jonny said.

Swoops tensed. It made it sound like Jonny knew something. He shook his head. They were careful. They were always careful. “I’ll call him later.”

“Okay. Well. Have a good night, little bro.”

“Thanks, Jonny.” He hung up the phone and stared at it for a moment. Swoops sighed and dragged his hand down his face. As much as he loved his brother, he could be a little much sometimes.

There were days when he was sure that his brother knew the year long secret he had been harboring. But Jonny never said anything. Jonny just left Swoops to do his thing, and was supportive no matter what. He tried his best to take care of his younger brother, which Swoops always appreciated.

Swoops would be forever grateful he had his brother in his corner.

But that didn’t mean he was ready to tell his brother that he had been going out with the captain of the Las Vegas Aces. The same captain who was sitting in his living room, waiting for him. 

He put his phone in his pocket before heading back into the living room. Kent hadn’t settled on anything to watch. He walked behind the couch and put his hand on Kent’s shoulder giving it a light squeeze.

Kent looked at Swoops and waited. "What's up?" he asked, his tone careful. "Bad news?" He was ready to tell Swoops that they should've gone to his house instead, like they did most of the time.

"Jonny saw someone at my front door," Swoops said. "Some nosy ass neighbors, I tell you." He sighed and texted his brother to thank him for checking up on him, but to also tell him that he wasn’t in the mood to go out. He needed to clarify since his brother could be pushy if he wanted to be. He looked at Kent and saw that he was looking a bit tentative. "Hey," he said. "Don't make that face." He walked around the couch and pulled Kent up to his feet after he put his phone on the coffee table.

Kent leaned into Swoops chest. He wrapped his arms around him and relaxed when Swoops hugged him back. "I don't like lying to the team," he said. 

The team knew that he liked guys. They fully supported him. But he wasn't sure how they'd act if they knew he was with Swoops. He was sure they’d be worried about team chemistry and all that.

If only the team knew how their line chemistry had improved once they finally stopped skating around each other, admitted their feelings, and started going out.

Kent was also sure that once they found out he and Swoops were together that the team would worry about what would happen if they ever broke up.

Which also worried Kent. But probably for different reasons.

He squeezed Swoops a little tighter and sighed. He didn’t want to think about breaking up with Swoops, so he wasn’t going to.

Swoops kissed Kent on his forehead. "Hey. You aren't lying. Private life is private life. It's none of their business." He put some space between them and looked into Kent's eyes. "Whenever you want to tell the team, I'm with you. You know that." He brushed Kent's hair back. "Even if you want to tell them tonight."

Kent let out a laugh. "You don't want me to tell them tonight," he said. He nudged Swoops in the arm. "Because then they'd come over. They'd get us both drunk. And then we'd just pass out before we get a chance to do..." He blushed and laughed.

"Ass things, Kent. It's called ass things," Swoops said. He was glad that it made Kent laugh. He let go of Kent and took his hand. "Now. I have a couch. A kitchen counter. A jacuzzi that my brother can't see, but he'll definitely hear you." That earned him another punch in the arm. "Jesus. Stop punching." He brushed his fingers through Kent's hair again. "And beds."

"Bed," Kent said. He reached up and rested his hand on Swoops' arm where he already punched him twice today. "Sorry," he said, almost meaning it. "But. Bed.” He pulled Swoops along, leading him to the stairs. “Back still hurts.”

"Hurts from when?" Swoops said. "When did you hurt your back?" He frowned and followed Kent up the stairs and to his bedroom. "Do the trainers know? Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Kent looked back at Swoops and raised his eyebrow at him. "Okay, calm down," he said with a laugh. "It's sore from carrying the team." He let go of Swoops’ hand and ran up the stairs when Swoops wound up to swat his ass. He tried to shut Swoops' bedroom door to keep Swoops out, but Swoops was faster than he realized.

Swoops pushed the door open and smirked when he saw the surprised look on Kent's face. "You're not as fast as you think you are off skates," he said. He walked up the Kent after he shut the door behind him. He grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him on his lips. He pulled back and smirked. "And you really think you could hold the door against me?"

Kent shrugged, letting Swoops hold him in place by his shirt. "I've been working out." He smirked when Swoops laughed. "I mean, you can't really tell under all this baggy shit that I have to wear to be sneaky."

Swoops rolled his eyes. "I don't know why you didn't just wear your usual clothes. It's not like there aren't people in Vegas who wear hats and flannels and jeans..." He frowned. "Okay. Maybe it's a good thing you didn't wear that, because there's no reason you should be wearing that shit when it's this hot out."

Kent let out a huff. "It's not that hot yet," he said. He didn't like the Vegas weather when it got to the triple digits. It had been manageable for now. "But, we're not talking about my clothing choices, right now."

Swoops smiled. "If only the team could see you. They'd be worried that you just... adopted 30 cats and decided to go live in a shoe, or something." He walked forward, making Kent walk back until his legs hit the side of his bed and he had to sit down. He reached to grab the hem of Kent's sweatshirt to pull it up over his head.

Kent lifted his arms up to make it easier for Swoops. Okay. Maybe he was wearing way too many layers for what they were hoping to do. He smiled at Swoops as he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off. "See. I've already put on like... two pounds." He lifted his arm up to flex.

Swoops smiled and grabbed Kent's fist, kissing the knuckles. "I can see that. Two whole pounds," he said with a laugh. He pushed Kent to lie down, then pulled off his sweat pants. "And. Space boxers." He regretted ever showing Kent the Neff undies website.

“Boxer briefs. Get it right, Swoops.” Kent smirked and sprawled out on Swoops' bed. "Don't lie. You like them," he said. "The purple looks good," he said. He put a hand behind his head and looked up. "You gonna get undressed or..." he said, raising his eyebrow. He shifted and rested a hand on his belly, waiting for Swoops to make a move.

"I'll stay dressed for a little longer," Swoops said. He climbed into bed between Kent's legs and laughed when Kent wrapped them around him. "Hey," he protested softly. He reached up and pulled Kent's hand out from behind his head. He laced their fingers and he lowered himself down for a kiss.

Kent smiled into the kiss as Swoops led it. He turned his head after a minute to breathe. "You know. If you wanna eventually do ass things, you have to get naked, right?" he said. He squeezed Swoops' hand and settled. He really did enjoy doing the simple things with Swoops. Like holding hands. He wished he could do it more often in public without it being under a table at dinner or in a dark theater. Maybe one day.

“I know,” Swoops said. “But, lesson in patience.” He liked being able to just take time with Kent. During the season, they always had to sneak around, which wasn’t that hard since they were best friends. The hard part came with being so damn close, but never being able to just hold his hand or just hold him in general.

In the privacy of usually Kent’s place or room on the road, they could have this. Swoops wished that, one day, he’d be able to be a little more public with his feelings.

Until then, he’d appreciate these moments with Kent. He leaned forward to kiss him once more.

Kent kissed him back with a hand in Swoops’ hair. After a minute, he turned his head to catch his breath and laugh. “We should go away,” he said as if he could read Swoops’ mind.

“Like… where?” Swoops asked. He liked the idea going somewhere with just the two of them.

Kent shrugged. “I don’t know. I was just throwing it out there,” he said. He tried to make it sound like something random, but, honestly, he had been thinking about it for some time. He wanted a vacation. And he wanted to go on one with Swoops. “Somewhere that people don’t give a shit about who we are,” he said. “Somewhere I could walk around with you. And not have to worry.”

Swoops laughed softly. “Well. I could walk around and no one would give a shit.”

“Shut up, man. You’re good looking.”

“That’s not what I mean, Kent. I mean that I’m not as famous as you are. You’re the captain. You’re kinda everywhere in Vegas.” Billboards. Commercials. Hotels. On the side of the freaking T-Mobile Arena.

“Then we get out of Vegas,” Kent said. “A weekend. Or a week. Or two.”

“And where do you want to go for that long?” Swoops asked.

“Anywhere to get away from this shitty ass weather before it becomes unbearable. We’re like the opposite of winterhawks. You know, those people that go to someplace warm in the winter. I want to go somewhere once this place hits the triple digits. Besides, we need a vacation together, don’t we?”

“There are only so many places that we could go for that long. We need to play hockey.”

“Need to, huh?”

“We need to stay in shape. And you need to put on weight.”

“We are not going to talk about my weight when I’m almost naked on your bed, Swoops. Not right now.” He pulled Swoops down so he could kiss him. 

Swoops let him. Kisses where Kent led were always a little different from when he led them. He enjoyed them just as much. “Best time to talk about it,” he teased when he pulled away. He rested his hand on Kent’s side, just under his rib cage. “Twenty pounds.”

“Since when is how much weight I lost a huge concern of yours?” Kent asked. He took in a deep breath. He smiled when Swoops’ thumb rubbed across his rib. “Swoops,” he said as his deep breath let out shakily.

“It’s always my concern,” he said. “But even more since we took it seven games twice this postseason. And because you pushed yourself extra hard for us to make get a spot that wasn’t a wildcard.”

“Sounds like our normal.”

“That’s the team’s normal,” Swoops corrected. “Doesn’t mean it’s our normal. I’d rather you keep up your weight.”

“If the nutritionists can’t do anything about it, there isn’t much else we can do,” Kent said. He scooted out from under Swoops and looked at him. “I’m trying to keep my weight up,” he said. “You know that, right?”

“I know you don’t have any control with how your weight fluctuated. But I don’t have to like it.”

“Yeah,” he said. “Okay. You're worried about me, huh?”

Swoops climbed into his bed and pulled Kent into his lap. “Shut up,” he said. “Roles reversed, you know you’d be the same way.”

“I like to think I’d be worse,” Kent said before leaning forward to kiss Swoops. “How are you supposed to lift me up if you lose twenty pounds?”

“Because you’ll still weigh less than me,” Swoops countered. He reached up and brushed his fingers through Kent's hair. “Besides,” he said softly. “I don’t have to lift you for you to sit in my lap like this,” he said. He hooked his hands under Kent’s knees and pulled him close.

Kent scooted forward and pressed up against Swoops. “I guess you’re right.” He shut his eyes and sighed softly, leaning into the petting touch. “So. Where are we going to get away?” he asked.

“Hawaii,” Swoops said. “Nice, tropical place. Supposed to be really healthy. They probably don’t know much about hockey?”

“That sounds nice,” Kent said, hardly paying attention. He was too focused on sitting in Swoops’ lap with Swoops’ hand in his hair. “Whatever you want, I’ll pay for it.”

Swoops laughed. “Kent. I know you make a lot more money than I do, but I can pay for some things too, you know?”

“Sure. Whatever,” Kent said. He leaned forward to kiss Swoops on his lips. “This is nice,” he mumbled when he pulled back. This was the most relaxed he’d been all year. 

“Are you falling asleep on me?” Swoops said as he felt Kent relax further and further into his lap. “Are you kidding me?”

“I’m kissing you,” he said, leaning to try and kiss him one more time. He was stopped with Swoops tugging on his hair. “Hey,” he protested, his eyes shooting open. 

“Are you falling asleep on me?” he asked.

“You fed me. It was so good,” he said.

“This is what I get for trying to take care of you,” Swoops said with a laugh. He didn’t mind it, though. He knew that the first few weeks after the end of the season were all about recovering and relaxing. Eating, sleeping, and not working out. Eventually everything would settle.

“You just wanted ass things,” Kent said.

“Aw, Kent. You’re more than ass things,” he said.

Kent laughed and leaned forward for one more kiss. “It’s hard to do ass things when you’re wearing twenty layers of clothes in the middle of the friggen desert, Swoops,” he countered. Kent didn’t mind, though. It made Swoops comfy and comfy to lean against. “More kissing. Kissing you is one of my favorite things to do.”

“My cap is a sap,” Swoops teased.

“I could always stop kissing you,” he said.

“Like you could,” Swoops said with a sigh. He moved Kent to lean back before pulling off his own shirt. He scooted to lean against his headboard. Once Kent readjusted, he rested his hands on Kent’s hips and smiled. “Okay. Maybe I do appreciate the space briefs,” he said.

“Boxer briefs.”

“Whatever. They’re growing on me.”

“Not the only thing growing on you, huh?” Kent said, raising his eyebrows.

“Shut up,” he said with a laugh. He traced his finger just below the waistband of Kent’s boxer briefs. “Still. Purple works.”

“Good,” Kent said. “Because I’m replacing all of my underwear with it.”

Swoops let out a groan and leaned back to hit the back of his head against the headboard. “I’d rather you just go commando.”

“Of course you would,” Kent said. He leaned forward to kiss Swoops on his chest. He bared his teeth and bit what little piece of skin he could latch onto before pulling back.

“I’m guessing you’re awake now.”

“I was talking to you, wasn’t I?” Kent asked.

“Do you know how many conversations I can carry on with you without you realizing you’re having them?” Swoops asked. “I have videos. I swear, sometimes you’re smarter when you’re asleep.”

Kent wound up to punch Swoops in the arm, but stopped himself. “I was going to hit you,” he started, “but I don’t really know what I say when I’m asleep, so it could be completely true,” he said. He leaned back and stretched before climbing off of Swoops’ lap. “Since we aren’t doing anything important at the moment, I’m gonna grab something to drink,” he said. “Can I get you anything?”

“Are you kidding?” Swoops asked, staring at Kent just out of reach. All that teasing and now he was sure Kent was playing games. 

“I need to be hydrated for ass things, Swoops,” Kent said. “You want me to grab you one too?”

“This is my house.”

“So, is that a no?”

“Kent. You are a guest. Be a guest.”

“Excuse me, sir. I am your boyfriend.”

Swoops rolled his eyes. “I didn’t say you weren’t, ass. I’m just saying lie down. I’ll get you water.”

Kent sighed and pulled Swoops against him. He kissed him on his lips. “Fine,” he said. He got back into Swoops’ bed and settled right in the middle of it. He watched as Swoops walked out of the room.

Swoops took his time making his way into the kitchen. He grabbed two bottles of water before walking around to find his phone. He rolled his eyes when he saw texts from his neighbors and his brother. They were wondering what he was up to since they were making a plan to go out. As nosy as they were, there wasn’t even an invitation. “Unbelievable,” he said as he made his way upstairs.

It wasn’t like he would have gone out with them anyway. He didn’t have a reason to. There was no more going out for him. At least, for as long as Kent would have him.

“Hey, the guys wanna know…” his voice trailed off when he stepped into his room.

He laughed when he saw Kent sprawled out on his bed. Asleep. “Of course,” he said. “Maybe when you wake up.” He set the two waters down on his nightstand and took off his sweatpants.

Once he was down to his boxers, he climbed back into bed with Kent. He pulled Kent over so he was pressed against him. He kissed Kent on his forehead before settling in for the night. It was going to be a bit before he fell asleep. 

He wrapped his arm around Kent, lowering his hand and smirking as he rested it on Kent’s ass. “And things,” he said with a smile as Kent curled in further.

He definitely didn’t have a reason to go out. 

Not anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at zimmboniandbitty.


End file.
